


until i get caught red handed

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, overused plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time that Aomine's forgotten to pick Kise up from the airport.</p>
<p>But it was 2 AM, so Kise let it slide. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until i get caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, this is probably a super overused plot line, but ; A;  
> also gomen for butchering all of them, i've never written aokise before.
> 
> for a friend on tumble uwu

This wasn't the first time that Aomine's forgotten to pick Kise up from the airport.

But it was 2 AM, so Kise let it slide. Again.

After spending a half hour trying to get a taxi, and then spending a large amount of money to pay for the taxi, he finally reaches home, and all he wants to do is crawl into bed and curl up against his boyfriend.

Of course, it looks like the universe had other ideas for Kise.

When he opened the door, he found another pair of shoes in the entryway.  Kise was used to Aomine bringing home women when he was away. And he was okay with it, or at least he convinced himself he was at least. He was gone for weeks at a time due to his job, and Aomine's the kind of guys who gets lonely easily.

He convinced himself that it was okay as long as he was Aomine's only man.

When Kise looked down at the shoes again, something in the back of his mind screamed, _'Those aren't his!'_ but he ignored the voice that told him that he should just leave, go stay at a hotel for the night and come back in the morning. He missed his Aominecchi too much. He quietly hung his coat up and made his way down the hallway towards their bedroom. Kise was going to open the door quietly and slip into bed, trying to not wake Aomine, but that changed when he saw red hair that definitely didn't belong to his boyfriend.

He threw the door open, a loud bang echoing in the room, the two in bed jolted awake.

"AOMINECCHI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Kagami looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Aomine only yawned. "Ah, sorry, Kise. I was going to pick you up, but I fell asleep after playing a one on one with Kagami." 

"What were you two playing a one on one in bed!? How many one on ones have you guys 'played together' while I was away?!"  Kise was fighting back tears by sheer will power. He wasn't going to look weak here, not now.

Neither Aomine nor Kagami had the courage to answer that, but the silence was unbearable.

Kagami shuffled around in the bed, "Maybe I should go..."

"No, you can stay. I'm the one that's going." Kise spit out, before turning back around to leave.

"Ryouta." Kise flinched at the use of his given name. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Kise took a deep breathe to compose himself.  "I'm done, Aomine."

That was when Aomine knew that he had completely lost Kise.


End file.
